Bloody Love
by Destiny Trailblazer
Summary: There are two sides to every story, a thorn on every rose. Shade knew this far too well. In a school of girls, and killer personality issues, will Shade be free to share his heart? Or will his other self crush that hope. M for bloody fights, strong language, and possible lemons later.


**Hey guys, time to start a new project. This is a concept that I thought about for a bit and I decided to see how it would work. So, be ready for cursing, violence, some sexual pieces, and BLOOD, lots and lots of blood. Now then, say hello to my new friend, Shade.**

**Shade: Hey guys. DT here doesn't own anything from Infinite Stratos except me. Now then, let me tell my tale.**

_**Prologue: A twist of fate.**_

Infinite Stratos. The name that changed the course of human history. The machine that only woman could use, giving them more power than anyone would have thought possible. The world now revolves around the IS (short for Infinite Stratos), and men don't have that much power as in the past. That is, until a group of scientist decided to change that and founded the newest and bloodiest IS-related project.

**Project Exdeath. **With the goal of creating a IS pilot. A male pilot. Many young boys were either kidnapped from the streets, or transferred from orphanages.

In America, there is a hidden lab. This was the site of Project Exdeath; Or rather what was left of it. Currently, the guards are trying to catch the one who was responsible for using the C4 explosives inside the compound. Turns out, it was the handy work of a subject who was currently trying to escape. Subject X1, or ID 666, Shade Regina. The guards had surrounded and tried to recapture Shade. Key word being try.

Unfortunately, the guards were trained for normally-enhanced subjects, but not Shade. Shade was the strongest of the subjects, but he was also the most mentally challenged. Literally.

"Come on! Is this place really that important to you guys?" Shade said with a worried attitude.

" Shut up! Get him!" One of the four guards said as they tried to stun shade with stun batons.

'_On your left!' _said Shade's other half, Galaxy. Galaxy was created as a combined result of the repeated experiments, Shade's loneliness, fear, and his desire to be free.

"Got it." Shade said as he caught the baton of one of the guards and stunned him. The other three tried to hit Shade, but they all hit the already stunned guard.

"Hey, where did he go?" One of the guards asked before being stunned from behind.

"Over here."

'_Hey Shade, let me out will ya? I want a crack at these guys.' Galaxy persuaded._

"Not gonna happen." Shade instantly shot down as he then took the second baton from that guard and stunned the two other guards. Suddenly, Shade heard the hanger door opening from down the corridor. "Oh. God. Dammit."

' _IS units. Lovely.'_

True to their fears, there was a squad of three Uchigane S-types headed his way.

The Uchigane S-type (S stands for squad) wasn't that different from the original training type, but was different enough to be noticeable, with a black color scheme, a hand-held assault rifle, and a single beam saber stored on the right forearm guard.

'_Quick Shade, head to the hall on your right, I have an idea.' _Galaxy said

"I hope you know what you're doing!" Shade said he ran down the hall.

"Stop!" one of the female guards said as she and the other two opened fire. The bullets mostly missed as Shade covered his head, but one managed to graze his hip. Shade winced in pain, but tried to keep moving. Shade then went into the room, and blocked the door by tipping the metal cabinet next to it.

"That's not gonna stop them. Any more bright ideas?" Shade asked.

'_Turn around, smart-ass.' Galaxy retorted. _

Shade then took a look at the room he was in, and was surprised. It was the IS chamber, home to Project Exdeath's prototype IS, Gladiator.

Gladiator is a bulky, medium weight, third generation prototype IS, with navy blue armor and a black sword sheath on its left hip. Other weapons include the Sniper rifle on its right hip and the smoke grenades hidden in the left forearm plate. It wasn't calibrated properly, but it could still function.

"No. Galaxy, I know what you're thinking, and I don't like it. That thing isn't even ready for- Argh!" Suddenly, Shade felt his body being ripped from him, only knowing one thing.

Galaxy had decided to switch. Shade and Galaxy would usually fight for control over their body, but when one had a stronger will than the other, he would take control.

"_Ah, finally. I've been in there for a long time. Sorry Shade, but unlike you, I actually have balls." _ Said Galaxy as he activated Gladiator. _"Hmm, can't use the thrusters, but it will do nicely._

The three female guards finally got inside the room, all pointing their rifles at Galaxy. "666, stand down and surrender, otherwise, we will shoot you."

"_You already shot at me you bitch." _Galaxy pointed out as he referred to the bullet scarp at his hip. _"Oh don't worry, I'll be sure to leave something left of you for your loved ones to find you."_

"W-Why you….monster!" the guard said in angry to that insult. "I'll make you pay!"

"_Okay…."_Galaxy said as he grabbed the sheath with one hand, other hand on the handle, and slowly pulled out the blade. As he did, blue lightning sparks arced their way across the silver blade.

'Galaxy, don't do this! Just cut through the wall and escape! There's no need to fight them. Galaxy, are you listening?!' Shade pleaded, only for Galaxy to ignore him with a smile. Finally, when the sword was fully released, Galaxy threw the sheath to the side and held the blade with both hands, a small, faint glow of his left purple eye. _"Let's dance!"_

* * *

(30 minutes later)

"Just stay down already!" the leader of the three guards yelled as she swung her only weapon, a beam saber, at Galaxy, only for him to duck and slash her stomach "ARRRGGHH!" The guard then fell to the ground, just barely breathing.

"_Finally, that took long enough." _Galaxy said as the woman was bleeding out, the other two having already died from heart penetration and blood loss respectively.

"Y-Y-you…you were right to be numbered #666. You're a demon!" The woman yelled, blood dripping from her mouth as she spoke.

"_Oh, don't give me that bullshit. After all, it was these guys that created me after all. By the way, what's your name?" _Galaxy asked.

Shade wasn't surprised. Galaxy always asked to know the name of the last person he kills in a killing spree.

"E-Emily."

"_Don't worry Emily….." Galaxy started as he took the now broken katana blade and stabbed her through the chest. "…Your suffering is over now. Go now, to heaven." Galaxy said as he pulled the blade out and dropped it. He then proceed to get out of Gladiator, since the IS was basically totaled at this point._ When Galaxy hopped out, he held onto his stomach, feeling the blood from one of the assault rifle wounds. He was trying to power through his wounds, but it was tough.

(1 hour later)

After about an hour of navigating the burning facility, Galaxy finally got out of the hellhole through the secret hatch. He looked at the hatch, and then looked at the sewer around him. _"Goodbye, you hellhole. Never again do I want to come back here." _Galaxy then took the last bit of C4 charges and drops it in the hatch, directly into the flames, sending what was left of Project Exdeath into ashes.

'You know, for once in our lives, we actually agreed on something.' Shade said as Galaxy climbed out of the sewer. He walked the streets, ignoring the suspicious looks thrown his way. 'So, what do we do now? We have nowhere to go, Galaxy.'

'_Exactly. We can go wherever the hell we want now.'_

'No, I mean as in life. What's the next step after freedom?' Oh wait, that's right, there is none!' Shade said angrily.

'_Hey! I just saved both of our asses and got us out, so you better shut the hell up and show so damn respect! 'Galaxy_ stopped as he sensed a weird presence near him. This was confirmed when he felt arms hug him from behind.

"Hidey ho, Shade-kun." Said the child-like voice of Tabane Shinonono.

"_What the hell? Get the hell off of me, you stalker!" _Galaxy screamed before he pushed Tabane off of him.

"Hmm? You're Shade, but why are you acting so hateful? Oh, you must be Gal-kun." Tabane said. During Shade's "confinement", Tabane had known Shade and would sneak in and talk to him, promising she would get him and the rest of the subjects out eventually.

'Galaxy, I think I should switch over. Trust me on this.' Shade said in (his?) mind.

'_What? You want to talk to- okay, fine, whatever. You can make much more sense out of her than I can.' _Galaxy said as he switched to Shade.

"Ahh, Shade-kun's eyes are big and bright again. Not like those small and dark eyes from before." Tabane said as she hugged Shaded again.

'_Hey, someone's getting some love. Do you need some pri-'_

'Finish that, and I'm coming in there to kill you.' Shade said, shutting up Galaxy incoming joke. " So, what can I do for you, ?"

"I want you to come with me. You need a place to stay and I need your brain-power, now let's go." Tabane said as she grabbed Shade's arm. Shade began to reject but quickly gave in, knowing that fighting against Tabane's inhuman strength was pointless.

'_Do we really have any choice in the matter?' _Galaxy questioned.

'What do you think?' Shade said in response.

"By the way, what happened to the other subjects?" Tabane asked.

"I don't know. Either they escaped, or they're dead, and if they're not either, then they're still trapped in the burning facility. I still can't believe that...that...I..I killed so many." Shade said as he started to break down and cry on the ground.

"Oh, come here. Everything going to be alright." Tabane said as she kneeled close to him and held him tight.

"(Sniff) WWWWWWAAAAHHHHH!" Shade screamed into the sky.

* * *

(A month later)

Ichika was sitting at his desk, tapping his index finger on the desk. Not even his first day and he's already scared as hell. He didn't know what to do as every girl in the room glared at him with lovey-dovey eyes. Just then, Chifuyu Orimura, Ichika's older sister, walked into the room unexpectedly.

"Miss Orimura! I didn't expect to see you to come here today, although with your little brother here, I shouldn't be surprised." said.

"I'm going to ignore that, but that's not why I'm here. A new student was sent here at the last minute and I'm putting him in this class."

Almost everyone in class either jumped out of their seat, or widely opened their eyes, or in some cases both. They all had the same question in mind. 'Wait, did she say HIM?'

"Get in here." Chifuyu looking to the person outside.

The person who walked in was a boy, with short, messy, jet-black hair. His right eye red, and left eye purple. His Academy outfit was the same as Ichika's, but was slightly modified. The sleeves only came to his elbows, the red trim was black, and he wore a pair of rings, a black ring on his left hand's index finger, and a white one on right hand's index finger.

"Hello, I'm Subj- I mean Shade Regina. I'm honored to be in your care. I hope we can get along quite nicely." Shade said with a smile.

'_Almost slipped up, dipshit.' _Galaxy said

'Oh, shut up.'

Most of the girls were either having a heart-attack, a mental dream, or were surrounding the desk Shade chose to sit at, which was in the middle of the class, right behind Ichika. Shade was feeling very embarrassed and uncomfortable. The girls kept asking his questions left and right.

"Look everyone; I'll answer whatever questions you at lunch okay? For now, just SIT DOWN, AND LEAVE ME IN PEACE!" Shade said in an outburst, more out of embarrassment than anger. The girls actually complied, much to Shade's relief, and he spent the rest of the class period listening to explain the IS. Ichika was paying attention, but he was now happy the Shade was here.

'Looks like I'm not alone anymore.' Ichika thought.

When class was finally over, Shade packed up to leave for lunch, but was stopped by a British-looking girl with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Wait, I want to ask you something." The girl asked.

"I said I would answer questions at lunch, Cecilia. Just follow me." Shade said walking past her, but then he looked at her over his shoulder. "And before you ask, I read a bit about you before I came here. Blue Tears is a strong IS, but you'll never beat mine." Shade then walked down the hall, leaving a bewildered, and mostly pissed-off Cecilia. Ichika had passed her and was following Shade.

"Hey Shade! Want to have lunch with me? I mean, being the only boys in the school." Ichika proposed.

"Sure, And Houki can join us. Come on!" Shade said, who then reached out and grabbed Houki's hand and proceeded to drag her.

"Wait, what? I didn't agree to this! And how do you know me?" Houki questioned.

Shade looked at her and said, "I'll answer everyone's questions in the lunchroom, now come on guys."

Shade had already unpacked his lunch, which was prepared by Tabane for his first day at school. She wrapped it in aluminum foil with rabbit stickers all over it. 'Don't know if I'm in an academy, or a five-star university.'

'_Oh, I don't know, why don't we ask the swarm of girls now surrounding us?' _True to Galaxy's words, almost every girl was next to Shade asking his questions.

"What's your favorite color and why?" One girl asked.

"Red, because it reminds me of the sunset." Shade said.

'_You sure it doesn't remind you of blood?'_ Galaxy said with a smirk.

'Don't start.' Shade said to Galaxy bitterly.

"When's your birthday?" Other girl asked.

"June 28." Shade answered.

"What's your favorite holiday?" She also asked.

"I don't really have one." Shade said.

"Do you ever talk to yourself?" Another asked.

"Ah, yeah. Sometimes, it helps me think." Shade partially lied, not wanting to exposed you know who.

'_Lies.'_

'Shut up, Galaxy.' Shade was really getting tired of this. Luckily Ichika took Houki to a different table.

"What's your relationship with Cecilia? We saw you two talking before lunch." One of the other girls asked.

This question struck a bell in Cecilia's mind and she was now interested.

"Well, I only just got here, so of course we're just friends." Shade said truthfully.

This made Cecilia a bit disappointed, until one of the other girls asked him another question. "Do you think she's cute?"

"Kind of. I've never had the chance to talk with many girls my age."

This time, Cecilia decided to ask a question of her own. She walked over to Shade's table and slammed her hands on the table. "Well then, who was it that found out you could pilot an IS? And do you have your own personal unit?" She said, jabbing a finger in his face.

"I do have a personal IS." Shade then pointed to the two rings on his hands. "And the one who sent me here, well, that's between me and school staff."

"Humph, I bet you only got put in here by mistake. Only a fool like you would be lucky enough to be here, let alone pilot an IS."

That statement alone was enough to anger Shade, but not as much as it pissed of the demon that resides within.

'_Shade, let me handle this.' _Galaxy proposed.

'Now Galaxy, what did you promise you wouldn't do when we got here?'

' _Cool your jets, I'm not gonna hurt her.'_

'….Really?' Shade said in his mind, internally looking at his other half sarcastically.

'_For now. Just let me talk to her.'_

'(Huff) Fine.' Shade then switch control over to Galaxy. A simple way to tell the two apart, is that when Galaxy's in control, his eyes are darker and sharper than Shade's brighter, softer-looking eyes.

"_I'm sorry; would you like to explain why you think I'm such a fool?"_

"Not just you. All men are by nature. All of them are useless, lazy, pathetic cowards who don't have any place in this world. You should just admit that your being here is a mistake, and maybe I'll make you my servant." Cecilia said, unaware of the angry storm that she just caused.

'Okay, that's just bullshit I cannot stand_!' _Galaxy thought as he grabbed Cecilia by the collar and looked at her with his menacing, blood-chilling eyes. Anyone standing near him could feel a murderous aura about him; as opposed to the normal, innocent aura he had a few seconds ago. "_You better shut the hell up, or I might just have to damage that little neck you have there. I really hate condescending, narcissistic people like you. How would you like me to show you just how much I do?" _He said with venom in his words.

Cecilia was shocked, and honestly frightened. 'Th-this presence. Why do I feel so scared now?'

'Galaxy, calm down. Breathe. Let's just have lunch somewhere else, like the roof, okay?'

Galaxy was torn between his two choices. His normal reaction would be to beat the offender into submission, but he didn't want to prove Cecilia's point. He then let go of her and grabbed his lunch.

"_You're lucky it's my first day here, so I don't want to cause any trouble. But I don't think for a second that I'll be that forgiving."_

Galaxy then got his lunch and went to the roof, leaving a shocked, confused, and scared crowd of girls in the lunch room.

"Maybe one of us should go talk to him." Ichika said as he was about to get up and leave.

"No, I'll go talk to him. Be in the dojo by time I get back." Houki said as she got up and followed Galaxy.

On the roof, Galaxy was eating the food that Tabane had pack for them; four pieces of sushi and a bowl of white rice. Galaxy was eating it while Shade talked to him.

'Dude, what's the matter?'

'_The hell do you mean?'_

'Normally you would have ignored me and beat her up anyways. So, what's your deal?'

'_Tch, like I have to explain my actions to you.'_

'Ah, you're going soft, aren't you?'

'_Fuck you.'_

Shade was simply laughing at Galaxy while he ate. When he finished, he just stood up and looked out at the blue sky.

"Shade!" Houki called as she walked over to him, unaware of his new half.

"_Oh, hey Houki. Nice view up here, isn't it?" _Galaxy said, trying to imitate Shade.

However, Houki wasn't distracted. "Shade. I have some questions for you."

"_Then why didn't you ask me when everyone else was?"_

"I'm serious. I understand you getting mad, but why did you suddenly feel as if you were gonna kill her? I may have only just met you, but that doesn't seem something someone like you would do, so who are you really? Which reminds me, how in the hell do you know me?" Houki said.

"_Fine, you caught me. Hold on, I'll bring Shade out in a second." _Galaxy then closed his eyes, and Shade was back in control.

"Hey Houki. Before you freak out, don't worry. Galaxy's not violent, most of the time, unless you really piss him off. Galaxy doesn't really take kindly to insults like that."

"Wait, who's Galaxy?"

"My alternate personality. I kind of have a split personality disorder."

Houki wasn't sure whether to be afraid, or to believe him, but she had to have her last question answered. "Okay, then who in the hell told you who I am?"

"Oh, the same person who sent me here in the first place. It was your Nee-chan, Tabane."

"N-Nee-chan?"

"I'll explain later, or you can call her yourself. Either way, it's about time I go find my dorm." Shade started to walk off, but then he stopped and looked at Houki. "Oh, and don't tell anyone anything about what we just talked about. I'd rather keep my business private unless I decided otherwise." Shade then walked down the stairs.

"Me and Nee-chan are gonna have a big talk about this." Houki said to herself.

* * *

(8:30pm)

Shade was tired. After lunch, had him and the rest of the students run 50 laps around the entire school, 300 push-ups, and 200 crunches. Even when Galaxy isn't the one who's doing the exercises, He still feels the effects of fatigue and pain as Shade did.

After the practice, Shade had gotten his dorm number, Room 1020. When he got there, he opened the door and inspected the room.

"Hmm, two beds, a shower, a retractable wall, a large desk and headlamp, and a closet. This place if pretty fancy for a dorm room."

"_Yeah, make you wonder how they managed to pay for all this. Well, guess it's time to get to sleep."_

"Yeah." Shade said as he just jumped in bed and fell asleep. He didn't bother to change out of his uniform and he was now as asleep as a child.

An hour later, Shade's roommate, Kaoruko Mayuzumi had returned. She was returning from her club duties, when she caught an eye of Shade lying on his bed, still dress in his Academy uniform.

'Oh my god! Not only is Shade my roommate, but he's so cute when he's asleep. I have to do this!' Kaoruko thought as she pulled out her camera.

* * *

(The next day)

Shade had woken up at 6:30 in the morning.

"Morning is always my favorite time of day." Shade said stretching his arms and legs.

'_I wouldn't say that. Look to your left." _Galaxy said to Shade.

"Hmmm?" Shade then noticed the item next to him. It was a photo. Shade picked it up, but as soon as he saw it, he and Galaxy cringed.

"Is it what I think it is?" Shade asked.

'_I wish it wasn't, but…..my eyes don't know how to handle this.'_

The photo was of Shade asleep on his bed, a small trail of drool running down his face. Kaoruko was next to him, leaning in and leaving a kiss mark on Shade's left cheek.

Shade was blushing like crazy and covering his face with both of his hands.

'_Someone's a lucky bastard.' _Galaxy said to Shade.

"Oh, screw you. At least this morning can't get anymore weird." Shade said as he put the picture in his pocket, and walked to the door. When he opened the door, a group of girls was waiting in front of his door. "Umm, can I help you?"

"So, what's your relationship with Kaoruko?" One of the girls in the front asked.

"Wait what? What are you talking about?" Shade said.

"This!" The same girl then handed Shade what looked like a newspaper. And the front page reads:

**Shade Regina x Kaoruko Mayuzumi, Club's new president?**

(The same picture that Shade has.)

"I-I-I-I…" Shade was in disbelief.

'_So, what did you say about this morning being weird?'_

'Oh screw you Galaxy!' Shade said to Galaxy. He then tried to think of a way to escape this situation.

Luckily, the girls actually paved way for Chifuyu as she looked at Shade.

"Regina, we need to talk." Chifuyu said as she grabbed Shade by his collar and begun to drag him.

* * *

Shade had been dragged to Chifuyu's office; the last place anyone wanted to end up.

"Have a seat." Chifuyu said as she stood by her desk.

Shade took the seat in front of her desk, feeling a weird creepiness about the moment. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Ever heard of split personality disorder?" Chifuyu asked.

_'Well, she's onto us.'_

'You don't know that.'

"You know, it's rude to ignore others. You and your friend should be listening."

_'...Told you so."_

"Okay, fine, so I have a split personality, so what?" Shade admitted.

"May I speak with him?" Chifuyu said with a serious look.

'Wait, what?'

_"Wait, what?'_

"Really? You want to talk to him? Not sure that you'll like his attitude, but your choice." Shade then had Galaxy switch over.

"Oh, so your eyes change with your different sides. I'll be sure to remember that." Chifuyu said.

_"Yeah, so what the hell do you want? I'm sure you don't want my autograph." _

"I want to make something very clear to you. I will not have you injuring any of my students, so if you have a problem, you'll report it to me directly, understand?"

_"Sure Chifuyu." _Galaxy said as he then grabbed the fist that was about to hit his forehead. _"Oh, and I advise you don't try me."_

"Well then, I'm sure we'll get along just fine. Now, you better get to class, you have about three minutes."

_"Fine." _Galaxy said as he left.

"Wait. One more thing." Chifuyu said, as Galaxy stopped before he reached the door.

_"What?" _Galaxy was then hit in the forehead by a flying textbook. _"Oww! What the hell?"_

"Call me Orimura-sensei."

_"Whatever." _Galaxy held his head ans opened the door and walked out.

* * *

Galaxy had returned to class, just in time for the class election.

"All right class, it's time to pick your class representative. Any suggestions?" Chifuyu asked.

_'How in the hell did she get her so fast? It was only a five minute walk._

'Well, she is the strongest woman in the world.'

"I nominate Ichika-kun!" one girls said.

"I nominate Ichika too!" other girl said

"Huh, why me?" Ichika questioned

"Well, I nominate Shade-kun."

"I vote for Shade as well!"

'Huh? Why me? What did I do to be a nominee?'

_'Being a hit with the ladies that's what.'_

'Shut the hell up Galaxy! You're making things worse! Switch with me now!" Shade said.

_"Hehe, if you say so." _

"Anyone else?" Chifuyu asked.

"Now hold on a minute. I refuse to have either of these boys as our representative for an entire year. I can't believe I, Cecilia Alcott, would have to deal with such mediocre people in such a back water country."

This time, it wasn't Galaxy that was pissed, it was Shade.

"You know what? I've had just about enough of your crap Cecilia! What's so great about England, besides deserving the worse cooking award?"

"H-How dare you? Don't you know that I'm-" Cecilia started but was cut off by Shade.

" The IS Representative of England, yeah, yeah, I don't really give a crap about that. How about a battle between you, me, and Ichika? Let's see if you bite is as good as all that bark you've got.

"What? Hey wait a minute!" Ichika tried to interject.

"Hmf, I'm glad that you would the courage to challenge me in such a way. I'm impressed."

"Save that for when you beat me. Orimura-sensei, do you approve?" Shade said, looking at Chifuyu with a smile. She had a similar smile on her face.

"I do. The match will be held next week on Tuesday. Come prepared and be ready to fight. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" both Cecilia and Shade said.

'Don't I have a say in this? Ichika thought.

After class was over, Shade was headed for his dorm, but Ichika had stopped him.

"Hey Shade, will you help me with my IS training? Houki said she'd help, but I don't see how my kendo training will help me." Ichika said.

"Ichika, trust me, it will help. Maybe your training is blessing in disguise. Later!" Shade said as he walked around Ichika, leaving his confused.

* * *

(7:30pm, dorm 1020)

"I can't believe you actually challenged Cecilia to a duel. Are you sure you can handled her?" Kaoruko asked, checking her camera.

"Who? Cecilia? Yeah I can take her. Should be easy enough. By the way Kaoruko, I've been meaning to say something to you."

"Y-Yeah? What is it?" she said with a blush on her face.

"I don't like it when you take my picture when I'm not aware of it, so quit it!"

"I-I'm sorry, but you were so cute, I just had to take the shot." Kaoruko said, putting on a pouty face.

"Look, I'll let you keep the picture, but don't use anymore of my pictures in the school newspaper, alright?"

"Sure, I promise."

"Okay, goodnight Kaoruko." Shade said as he turned to shut off the lights.

"Good night Shade."

* * *

(8:30pm)

_'Hey, Shade.'_ said Galaxy.

'Dude, what the hell? I'm trying to sleep.'

_'Just wanted to say that I'm impressed. You actually had some balls to stand up to someone. You haven't been the same since you've started Project Exdeath.'_

'Wait, what do you mean "haven't been the same since"?'

_'I share your memories remember? I don't remember your parents, but I remember your brother and sister. Our brother Lance, and our sister Noel.'_

'My adoptive brother and sister. We meet at the orphanage, and we were separated there as well. I don't really remember anything about the orphanage itself. Think they know if I'm alive, or if they'll recognize me?'

_'Know them, they'll find you Shade. Good night.'_

'Yeah, you too.' Shade said as he let sleep take over him.

_'Why doesn't Shade remember?'_ Galaxy asked himself before he enter a mental sleep of his own.

**And that's a wrap for now. So, plot twist, Shade had siblings, and that's going to come into play later. Also, I won't be able to upload too much as school decided to be a major bitch and throw surprise online assignments at us, -_- joy, Almost done though. Anyways, Shade, Galaxy, tell everyone what songs will represent you.**

**Shade: My song is Amazing by High and Mighty Color.**

**Galaxy: My song is This is Gonna Hurt by Sixx : A.M.**

**You heard them. See ya next time.**


End file.
